


Restarea

by Noguri_doji



Series: The Mysticus Bestiary of Cryptids & Mythical Beings [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Child Death, Child Hyunjin, Fox Spirit Jeongin, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Snuff, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, Underage Sex, lets go shotacons lets go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noguri_doji/pseuds/Noguri_doji
Summary: One should teach their child better than to wander out into the forest; Who knows what trouble the young ones will stumble upon?(Named after"Restarea_04"by mamomo)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: The Mysticus Bestiary of Cryptids & Mythical Beings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022956
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Restarea

**Author's Note:**

> hi i noticed there wasnt a lot of shota stuff on this stoopid site so i decided it was my job to deliver the goods so please enjoy (´ω｀*)

**_The Kumiho_ **

**_In a far off land, there is an old wive’s tale about a malevolent fox spirit known as the Kumiho. Many nations have similar tales of magical foxes, but our story is on this nation's take in particular. The Kumiho is the culmination of a fox's magical energy over a thousand years, sprouting eight additional tails and gaining the ability to shapeshift. Unlike neighbouring nations depictions, the Kumiho is very malignant with an insatiable appetite for human flesh. This bloodthirsty creature is known for taking the form of a beautiful young man or woman to seduce humans so that they may feast on their victims' hearts and livers for power. The Kumiho is a monster to be feared, but to those who can gain it's intelligence of the land, sky, and man, it is a bountiful fountain of knowledge._ **

* * *

One should teach their child better than to wander out into the forest; Who knows what trouble the young ones will stumble upon?

The winds blew soft this warm time of the year in the countryside, the gentle breeze blowing from the verdant edge of the near forest over to the budding crops basking in the shine of the sun. The family's only son, just nine years old, diligently tended to his family's fields, the boy's forehead beaded from sweat from his work. 

Through the trees he heard faint rustling of leaves in the distance. Hyunjin tries to ignore the sounds, assuming it to only be some small animal scuttling around. Following after, came a vibrant shine through the trees, 

which truly caught the boy's eye. The shimmer bent around the tree trunks in prismatic color, every shade of the light glossing over his dewy face. 

That was all the distraction he needed. Hyunjin tossed his tools to the side, pulling down his sleeves over his skin spotted with dirt and sweat. With a dash, the little worker was off to the forest. 

"Hello? Who's out there?" 

Hyunjin was only met with a quiet rustle, before the figure finally revealed itself. The figure from out of the bushes was young, wrapped in beautiful robes patterned with flowers, soft, snow white hair falling down to his shoulders, fluffy white pointed ears sitting atop his head. His face was purely mesmerizing; golden slitted eyes staring down the young boy like a startled deer. The two shared a brief silence before the older shirked away, nervously backing into the tree behind him.

“Ah- wait! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Hyunjin called out to him as he ran over, trying to close the gap between them. 

"Sorry," He panted, "I thought you were an animal or something!" The boy's words calmed the foxy foxy figure after seeing it was only a child.

 _“You’re really pretty…”_ Didn’t expect that, though. For a little kid, he sure is cute; bright, curious eyes meeting his; the perfect window of opportunity.

“Um, thank you.” He couldn’t help but stutter, try as he did to calm his nerves even with an absolutely adorable boy who barely came up to his chest came up so close to him, so pure, untouched by perversion-

“So, what’s your name? Whatcha doing out here?” Hyunjin was blunt with his words, 

_Right. Snap out of it._

The vulpine leaned over to meet the boy’s height, trying to keep a warm smile on as he tilted his head a bit.

“M-my name is Jeongin, I live out here… in the forest."

"Aren't there monsters out here?"

_At least he's somewhat weary of monsters._

"The monsters out here don't bother me, they're too scared of me." Jeongin motioned for the boy to come closer, continuing to whisper in his ear, "Because I'm from the spirit world."

Hyunjin's eyes lit up, curiosity infused with excitement welling inside him from the newfound otherworldly nature of his new friend. Before the older could tell him more, the sound of his mother calling his name from back home, the fox slinking back behind the trees. 

"Ah, sorry, that's my mom! I gotta go!!” The boy broke free from Jeongin’s grip, running back up through the shrubs without a second thought.

“B-but you’re gonna come back right?” He responded, voice dying down to a whisper. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, don’t worry, Innie!” Was the last thing Hyunjin told him before turning his back and running off. 

As the boy returned to his home, he was met by his mother’s tight grip on his slim arm, yanking him hard enough to make Hyunjin stumble on his feet.

“Where on earth have you been?! I’ve been looking for you all over!” The anger in his mother’s words snapped him out of his just joyful mood.

“I was talking to my friend Innie, over there!” His mother sighed.

“Aren’t you too old to be having imaginary friends?” Hyunjin slipped his arm back from her grasp, trying to reason with her.

“But he’s not imaginary, he’s real! He said he’s from the spirit world-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Her grip quickly found it's way back, damn near dragging the boy back home.

And so, their encounter was cut short.

  
  
  


With the dawn of another day, Hyunjin took the first opportunity that came across him to slink away from his chores when no-one was looking, off to meet again with his new supernatural friend. Today was a darker day than before, grey clouds blocking the sun from shining through, rain a hairs away from pouring down. As he neared the tree at their meeting spot, he called out for his friend.

“Innie?” He shouted into the depths of the woods, hoping for his friend to come back. 

The foliage crinkled under his feet, the chill of the wind brushing through Hyunjin’s little body tensing him up, hair muddling up in his face. 

But sadly, no response. The wind carried no voice.

So, the boy sunk down, taking a seat at the base of the tree, taking note of the claw marks weathering the bark of the wood. They seemed recent, whatever wild animal that tore through having no mercy for the tree, as if it were simply prey for the taking. 

A familiar glimmer from the side of Hyunjin’s eye caught his attention, enough to pull him away from the claw marks. As he turned, he was met with a truly mesmerizing sight. 

A great white fox dwarving the boy in size stared back at him, fur radiating with a magical glow like the finest of exotic porcelain, an elegant bundle of nine spruce tails sprouting from the creature, tipped in crimson red. It’s eyes shone like the priceless gold adorned by emperors that a child could only dream of, the same red marking the fox’s face like the makeup of a most prized consort. It was as if the forest itself had bowed its head to the fox, as one would show utmost humility upon being graced by the presence of a monarch absolute. But in those beautiful eyes, there was warmth; a friendly gaze just for him behind a seemingly cold visage that told Hyunjin not to be afraid.

“Is that you, Innie?”

The creature didn’t respond, but started to trot closer to the boy, nuzzling it’s soft head in his petite body, indulging in the giggles and rubs it got as a response. 

As soon as it settled in, the smaller felt the fur of the great fox shrink under his touch, inch by inch disappearing in place of human skin and snow white hair. As it's coat fully transformed, Hyunjin was met again with those slitted vulpine eyes, clad in the same robes as their first meeting.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Jeongin took Hyunjin's hands into his own as he kneeled in front of the child, ears downward apologetically. "I hope you're not mad at me."

"Mhm, not at all!"

"Good, I really wanted to show you something really special." The fox mood immediately cheered up, him flashing a gummy smile lined with sharp canines. His claws made their way down Hyunjin's lean body, stopping to slip one hand under the boy's robe to feel the soft skin of his lower stomach underneath.

_"But you can't tell your mom, okay, Jinnie? Adults are mean and kinda scary sometimes, right? They always try to be sneaky and keep secrets."_

_Oh, how sweet. Innocence so sweet, like the finest honey dripping languid onto one's tongue. It took a special self-restraint to not to want to debauch him completely._

It didn't take much to get him out of his clothes. But Jeongin was a patient beast, taking his time so savor every whimper and mewl of confusion the boy made as he lapped at the tip of Hyunjin's underdeveloped cock, reveling in how sensitive it was, never experiencing lust or any act of depravity until now. It was only about the size of the fox’s finger, but still able to drip precum into his wet mouth despite the protests of “It’s dirty down there!” or “It feels weird.” Hyunjin’s hands were balled into fists gripping onto the older’s hair in a desperate effort to get more of the foreign sensation from the wet heat, hips thrusting back and forth, his little body so overwhelmed.

And Jeongin couldn’t take his eyes off of him, letting the child rut into his mouth as he pleased, his whimpers growing needier as spit built up over the fox’s lips and chin.

“Ah-, ahh, Innie! I-it feels like something’s gonna come out!”

The vulpine pushed his hips back, cock slipping out with a little wet _pop_ , his mouth quickly replaced by his clawed hand around Hyunjin’s small length.

_“Aww, don’t worry, Jinnie, if it feels good, let it out then.”_

With a few steady pumps of Jeongin’s hand, the child’s first orgasm hits him hard, head practically in the clouds as his body trembled, tears falling down his blushing cheeks. Thin ropes of cloudy, almost clear cum spurted onto the fox’s face, happily lapped up almost as soon as it landed. 

Hyunjin was a truly beautiful image; face flushed, sweat and tears mixed rolling down, legs still twitching as he came down from his high. Jeongin was usually a very patient man, waiting as long as he needed to for the opportune time to strike, despising mankind’s embarrassing lack of control in comparison. As a foreigner to the mortal realm, he had a prestige to uphold if he were to warrant the obedience of the forest...

_However..._

_To hell with prestige. What am I, some bourgeois shin? Of course not._

_I'm allowed to treat myself every now and then._

* * *

Hours passed, the light of the day fading into the darkness of the night, a woman’s desperate cries carried by the wind into a void of the night shade. Tears welled in her eyes, despair clogged in her voice spilling over through her wails. Desperation carried her feet to through the foliage, trying to find her son. The woods were humbled, too shaken to make even a tiny noise, giving eerie silence as a vague answer.

Even nature fears the wrath of the spirit realm. 

But, it still wanted to give her some resolution.

Her next steps drew the sound of squishing underneath, the ground soiled by blood.

Hyunjin’s limp body lay flat over the ground, intestines exposed, splayed out in a gored mess from the gash starting at his stomach, leading up his petite body up to his chest. His developing rib cage was broken apart, heart ripped straight from his chest, blood flowing down from the corners of his mouth, eyes cloudy and lifeless. His mother let out a blood-curdling cry as she rushed over to his body, desperately trying to bring life back to his eyes. However, it was a lost cause; the soul of the boy had already departed, devoured by the ravenous beast foreign to the mortal world.

And from the distance, the great fox with blood staining the purity of it’s coat stood as the audience, watching a mother’s sorrow, licking his fangs in satisfaction of his meal. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this kinda sucked but heres my [twt](https://twitter.com/noguri_doji?s=09) if anyone cares


End file.
